


college graduate of ????

by willgrahamcrackers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is not the Chesapeake Ripper, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamcrackers/pseuds/willgrahamcrackers
Summary: hannibal is not guilty, surprisingly.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	college graduate of ????

will runs up to hannibals office door, banging on it. hannibal comes over and answers, looking confused.

"yes, will? what is it you need?" the lithuanian man moves over as will shoves past him into the room. 

"you're the chesapeake ripper." will pants, having run from his car parked a little down the street. "i'm what?" hannibal tilts his head, a show of his very real confusion. 

"you're the chesapeake ripper, i know you are." will puts his hands on his hips as he leans forward, panting and coughing. "i never run." he wheezes & looks up at hannibal. "you've been manipulating me since i've first met you, you're very good at it." 

will coughs, and stands as straight as his slouch allows him to. hannibal looks dumbfounded, absolutely and completely dumbfounded. "will, can i tell you something?" will looks at the other man, his curiosity booming. 

"well, how do i say this? .. will," hannibal sighs, like he's about to regret what he's gonna say. "will, i never graduated college." 

wills eyebrows shoot up, impatience brims his facial expressions. "... is that it, dr. lecter?" 

"no. i have to confess that i'm a terrible psychiatrist, i don't know what i'm doing half the time. it's gotten quite out of hand, and i've developed a great string of manipulations along the way, but how did you gather that i'm a serial killer? and that i've been manipulating you as well?" hannibal answers, defeat and acceptance showing on his features. 

the room seems to become cold and will guffaws. "wh- hannibal- dr. lecter?" 

will faints.


End file.
